


The Scrapbook

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Reminiscence [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Yuuri is a big fanboy, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Mama Hiroko has just given Victor the goldmine of Katsuki Yuuri photos!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovesituation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesituation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby Pictures](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250415) by karendoodles. 



> Fluff based on art I saw on Tumblr by @karendoodles. Check it out! It's adorable!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Victor was staring down at the scrapbook that Mama Hiroko had labored over for who knows how long. The book was blue, not because the child it was about was a boy, but because Yuuri’s favorite color had always been blue. Which would explain why he loved to wear is most in almost any shade, and why he would wax poetically about Victor’s eyes.

There was glitter all over it as well, because Yuuri seemed to love shiny things a lot.

When he’d been handed the book, he hadn’t known exactly what it was until Mama Hiroko said ‘pictures of Yuuri’ in English. Her smile was infectious and she seemed so pleased with herself. Victor had thrown his arms around her in response, super excited to see them all!

So Victor was seated on his bed at Yu-Topia, ready to open the book and take a trip through Yuuri’s childhood. He was excited to finally see a new side of Yuuri. One that Yuuri wasn’t able to hide from him.

The first page was adorable. A baby swaddled in a blue blanket was sleeping in a carrier. His little arms were up by his head, spread out as if under arrest. His face was scrunched up in sleep. There was a small tuft of hair at the crown of his head and it decided to defy gravity.

Under the photo was a small strip of white paper that had been skillfully cut to look like it had been clawed at. And while he couldn’t read the writing, he could see the various stickers. A scale and a tape measure.

Baby Yuuri’s weight and height!

He reached for his mobile and took a photo of the words. He double tapped the app he’d been using repeatedly since coming to Japan, in order to translate signs and words he saw every day.

Baby Yuuri was a little over five kilograms when he was born and was twenty-five and a half inches long! While knowing next to nothing about babies, even Victor could tell that that was a lot! No wonder his cheeks were so chubby!

The next photo was Yuuri sitting in a piglet onesie on a large bed, little hands holding his chubby cheeks that were extended a lot more than what was normal. His eyes were closed, but he looked so pleased with himself that it didn’t matter.

Victor cooed, wishing he’d known a baby Yuuri. He probably would have tried to take him home and make him his friend. Little Victor had a habit of taking in anything cute, going so far as to take other people’s pets with the intent to take them home and feed them.

He sighed as he turned the page, finding two more photos of Yuuri, but there was no joy in these. His cheeks were inflamed, and his eyes were pouring tears. The writing and stickers told him it had to do with teeth. Probably a first tooth.

Victor was overcome with a need to hold something squishy. Makkachin ended up being said squishy thing.

Once his need to glomp something was sated, Victor continued through the scrapbook, tapping his finger against the cheeks that he knew quite personally weren’t that chunky any longer. He wished that Yuuri had allowed him to get personal all those months ago. Then Victor would have known how his face felt when it was a little chubby.

Unfair.

Little Yuuri in a turtleneck sweater was probably the most precious thing he’d ever seen! That cheeky little wink at the camera was perfection! Why did a child know how to do that?

Victor had to place a hand over his chest as too many feelings assaulted him at once. It was cuteness overload, and he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Was this was ‘ _the feels_ ’ were? Victor had been a little out of it in terms of internet lingo, but he was sure he was right.

“Victor, what are you reading?”

Victor looked up, finding Yuuri standing in his doorway, all slimmed down and without any pudge from his childhood. Not even anything lingering in the cheeks!

So unfair!

“What is _that_?!”

Yuuri’s face went from curious and maybe slightly concerned, to mortification personified within seconds, and he dove toward the bed, no doubt ready to take the scrapbook away and run off with it.

Victor wasn’t having it of course. He was on his feet, book in hand just as Yuuri landed on the bed. Poor Makkahcin was bounced off due to the sudden weight dropping down, and the dog gave an offended whine when he landed on the floor. Victor stuck his tongue out and ran from the room, screaming for Mama Hiroko. She’d set her son straight and let Victor keep the book of memories for longer.

“Honestly, Yu-kun, why can’t you let your fiance appreciate your photos?” she admonished, hands on her hips as Victor stood behind her, using her as a sort of shield.

Yuuri’s embarrassed anger deflated instantly and he kicked at the floor, mumbling something in Japanese. She snapped something back just as quickly and the brunet sighed.

“Fine. At least let me see too. I wasn’t hear when she finished it.”

Victor beamed, thanked Mama Hiroko, and grabbed Yuuri’s hand in order to bounce off for Yuuri’s bedroom.

“I want every story you can remember!” he told his fiance as he settled in on Yuuri’s small bed.

Yuuri’s rolled eyes did not deter Victor, who was already flipping through the pages again and holding the turtleneck page out for Yuuri to see. “What’s the story behind this?”

“My favorite singer used to wear turtlenecks a lot and pose the same way. So I would copy her.”

Victor flipped to another page, two photos of Yuuri in a pool. He was wearing a blue and blue and black shirt far too big for his small frame in one, and in the other, he wore nothing. At all.

“This?”

“Oh _why_?!” Yuuri wailed suddenly, burying his face in his pillow. “A character in my favorite movie wore a shirt like that to the pool and then took it off when he got in.”

“Did you make it a habit of mimicking your idols in your childhood?” Victor asked as he looked through the book more thoroughly, a smile on his face.

His Yuuri was too adorable.

And then there was a photo of a much older Yuuri, maybe early teens. His hair was a lot longer than Victor had ever expected to see it and it was in a ponytail. In his arms was his precious Vic-chan. He was smiling as he stood beside Yuuko and Takeshi outside Yu-Topia.

“What about this?”

Yuuri peeked at the book from beneath his arm, and squeaked again. “ _Yompf hapf lonhgs heerr anpsh a poodlfble_.”

“That was a bit too muffled for me to hear, Yuuri."

WIth a groan, Yuuri sent Victor a glare and said very clearly and slowly, “You had long hair and a poodle.”

It took a few seconds, but Victor found himself on his side, laughing uproariously at the realization of how big a fanboy Yuuri actually was.

“Shut up!”

“I-I can’t, I can’t help it! You’re such a cute fan!”

Yuuri huffed and scooped the book up. “No more photos.”

“No! Come back!” Victor pleaded, though he couldn’t stop laughing.

“No!”

That was alright, Victor decided. He could just tell Mama Hiroko and get his hands on the book later.

And Yuuri would get over his embarrassment easily. All Victor had to do was offer him a hug and everything would be fine again.

He sometimes marveled over how much he loved his Yuuri. And how easily lovable his Yuuri was.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my 14 other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!


End file.
